


I Like Fluffly Things

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: LITTLE LOVE, M/M, Pet, cute overboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Soundwave is one of the few bots that know the secret of Starscream: the seeker likes animals and cute things.As a scientist Starscream fell in love with small and helpless creatures and liked to study them and, mainly, to take care of them, besides, Raptor 22 gets along very well with animals. Megatron, thinking it would be an interesting punishment, sends Starscream to take care of Shockwave's new project, Predacon. Megatron barely knew he would regret putting the Seeker in that job or nor for the twists and turns that will occur...Fanarts about my fic are welcome, as well as Fanfics based on it. Mark me so that I can contemplate and that I keep drooling and wanting more. Anything relative can pass me the link via message or comment ^ _ ^Thank you for your support and stay tuned for new chapters  :3
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Predaking/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 181
Kudos: 192





	1. Old friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarscreamSimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/gifts).



Starscream was never about having many friends, or even having any friends, but one thing was for sure, he and Soundwave were longtime friends and the mysterious dark blue bot was the only one Starscream would trust his life with.

Nobody knew for sure how Starscream met Soundwave, this was a mystery that only the two bots could answer but one thing was for sure, Soundwave met Starscream after Skyfire disappeared and when the future Decepticon vice leader was at his worst and blaming himself for the disappearance. the former research fellow, his friend. It was with Skyfire's disappearance that Starscream decided to have no more friends, well, at least until Soundwave showed up and helped him out of the depression and guilt that consumed the Seeker.

Soundwave, on the other hand, saw the young Seeker with a certain jealousy because he did not seem to care about anything and just wanted to continue with his research, especially on different forms of planetary life with a focus on animals. The cybertroian animals were not cute, but deadly creatures whose claws and teeth could wreak havoc on an unsuspecting bot and the young scientist took great pleasure in researching planetary animals from other solar systems that were cute. Soundwave has since realized that Starscream liked cute things, especially animals but the Seeker made him swear to keep it a secret and then the war started ...

Soundwave sided with Megatron because they were both slaves to the arena before rebelling and achieving freedom, shortly after that was when Soundwave met Starscream in one of the worst moments of the Seeker and, sympathizing with him, perhaps because it was another jet, he managed to remove the young scientist from his deep depression and admire him, not because of his body, which, in fact, was very sexy for a Mech with that slender, thin figure of few ugrades, but for his intellect.

It didn't take long for Megatron to learn about the young Seeker's intellect and take it for himself, for his cause in the war. At first Starscream followed him because he believed with all his spark in Megatron's ideals and thought he could continue his research by joining the Decepticons but Megatron turned Starscream not into a scientist, but into a combatant for the simple fact that he was a Seeker . Gradually Soundwave saw the cheerful and smiling scientist lose his joy and desire to smile until he became what Starscream was today.

Research on interplanetary animals gave rise to the creation of weapons for war for Megatron and caused the Seeker to forget one of the few things that made him happy but Soundwave never forgot, and when the Decepticon army arrived on a planet called Earth and Soundwave , in his research he noticed the incredible animal life the planet contained, he quickly caught Starscream with an excuse about going to a possible unknown energy source that should be located, took him to a forest full of forest animals and, after a long time , the Decepticon spy saw the Seeker smile again. He had remembered why he liked being a scientist. It was one of the few moments in Starscream's life when he thanked someone and Soundwave was happy to be part of his old friend back.

Starscream did not cease to be a combatant for Megatron but continued with his hidden research from leader Decepticon that he would certainly disapprove. Soundwave sometimes helped the Seeker to get samples with Laserbeak's help. Laserbeak even liked to help Starscream and give him new images and videos of animals from Earth. Few knew but Starscream was an excellent artist. He was able to draw surprisingly detailed details of the animals on Earth that he studied, and even had a personal LOG that would leave the best encyclopedia of animals on Earth in his shoes. The encyclopedia that Starscream created, both for plants and animals, was incredibly detailed with his drawings and information. It contained information that not even the organics of the planet still knew about many of the species that the ex-scientist researched in addition to many plants and animals still unknown to them and their properties. Since Starscream arrived on the planet of humans, he has learned to speak not only English, but also Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, Indian, Mandarin, Chinese, Japanese, German, Swedish, Russian, some African and Latin dialects, everything so that he puts the names of the animals of each region in the original language of the ecosystems in which they were found followed by the studies and drawings of the Seeker. Besides, Stascream still spoke the Cybertroian and Vos languages.

Soundwave would sometimes go with Starscream to field work to collect information, but it had been years since Megatron kept Soundwave on the Nemesis aircraft in constant search for Autobots signals and sent Starscream more and more to missions and, every time Starscream returning from a failed mission the leader of the Decepticons beat him cruelly, even if it was not the young jet's fault. Yes, Starscream was the youngest member of the Decepticon team, a fact that only Soundwave knew that. Starscream was still a Youngling and it would still take at least half a millennium before he reached his adult form but Starscream's physicist hinted that he was an adult and not a young man. Young Seekers developed faster than other cybertroans in order to be able to fly but that did not mean that they would still have the mind of an adult and fully developed bot. When Starscream left Knockout's medical wing, Soundwave was always waiting for him in the seeker's quarters and, hugging Starscream, let him cry. Soundwave was the only one who understood all the pain Starscream was going through, he was the only one who understood that the Seeker was not really sarcastic and bad but a gentle bot. The image that Starscream created for himself was a defense mechanism to keep him alive because, if Megatron knew that a Youngling was part of his army he would certainly leave the Seeker to his own luck and the Autobots would hunt him because they considered him dangerous, maybe they would even kill him.

Soundwave still remembered what Starscream looked like after accidentally killing the Autobot Cliffjumper, and even then in self defense. The self-defense Seeker's protocols were automatically activated causing the Seeker's claws to temporarily increase in size and those same claws went through the red Autobot's chest, catching his Spark in full. The claws only returned to normal when the protocol was turned off seeing that there was no more imminent danger, nor did Starscream know that he had this protocol, much less that his claws could do something like this. Starscream froze as the Autobot emerjon fell from its clutches and only quickly came back to reality when Breakdown made him enter the green space bridge back to base. Starscream before Megatron receiving praise from him for killing an Autobot followed with his mask exposed: a sarcastic and cruel Decepticon but, as soon as Brackdown and Megatron left leaving only Soundwave in place, Starscream relented and fell to his knees, shaking, while Soundwave tried to support him. For months Starscream had nightmares about that fateful day, even today, sometimes, he still had that nightmare, but luckily for the young Seeker, Soundwave, his only friend, was always there to help him.

Until that day, that cloudy day where Megatron called Starscream to the ship's bridge saying he had a new mission for him.


	2. The Predacon

Starscream went to the bridge and, when he got there, saw that Shockwave was next to Megatron and was showing something to him on a datapad. On the other side of the room was Soundwave, motionless as usual and watching everything from afar. Starscream knew that Megatron + Shockwave was never a good sign, he felt it deep inside his programs, that something bad was going to happen to him.

"Ah! My second in command!"

Starscream tried not to tremble when seeing that Megatron called him that, it really wasn't a good sign

"Lord Megatron" Starscream started to respond in the most cordial way possible and without showing that he was afraid

"I have a new mission for you, thank Shockwave for that later" Megatron was smiling. HE WAS SMILING. The Seeker, again, had to hold back, a lot, so that his emotions would not appear "Understand Starscream, you seem to be the perfect mech for the job according to Shockwave!"

Starscream, mentally, launched a "Primus help me" while approaching the Decepticon scientist, a tall, cyclops bot, maintaining the posture of his vice leader.

"What can I help you with, Lord Megatron"

"Look, the new Shockwave project was a tremendous success! And you, my dear Seeker, were chosen to take care of this particular project" Megatron placed one of his hands on Starscream's shoulder and started walking with him, side by side, they even arrived on the aircraft's deck, which was fully open "Starting today Starscream you will be the nanny"

"Nanny? Whose nanny?" Starscream felt his internal equipment roll in anguish

"From Predacon" Megatron said before pushing Starscream farther up the deck while the leader had a huge smile on his face

Starscream had his servants frozen for a moment when a huge creature with bright yellow eyes stepped in front of him, appearing out of nowhere in the sky. The creature was gigantic with its black and dark orange hue as well as certain yellow parts. A long cause with little spines, sharp claws and even sharper teeth, but what caught the most attention were the creature's huge and powerful wings

"Starscream as of today you will be responsible for the well-being of Predacon. Have fun"

Starscream was amazed by the creature but at the same time worried when he saw Megatron leave with Shockwave, they both looked happy, even too happy. It didn't take long for Starscream to realize that the two of them wanted to see the creature tear the young jet apart.

Starscream, slowly, looks back and observes the creature and, in a long sigh, he gave up since he knew that it would not do any good to go against Megatron's orders, except to get a good beating from him.

Starscream then noticed that the huge creature was watching him, the creature had an air of disdain before him, but the physical form of the Predacon woke up the scientist that was in Starscream.

"Interesting ... the shape is not of any animal on Earth but resembles one of the legends of this planet. Hunm ..." Starscream approaches the Predacon that starts to growl at him. "By the teeth and claws it is correct to say that it was based on a carnivorous animal." His scientist way made him approach Predacon, without being too afraid. Starscream had already come face to face with a Cyberlion in Cybertron and it would be no different in the face of this new ... species.

The Predacon stops snarling, intigrated as that little creature didn't seem to be afraid of him, but rather a certain curiosity about him. Unlike his creator, who always approached with caution or with the other dark gray mech that kept a safe distance, this thin and fragile little creature approached him on his own.

Starscream now took Predacon's face, watching his face, paying attention to details.

"It seems to have a superior vision to other animals that I have studied, hearing as well."

Starscream lets go of the Predacon face and now sits next to it and gently passes its claws around the Predacon neck and then goes to look at the wings

"Hunm ... there are no thrusters so how do the wings gain propulsion for the flight?"

Hearing Starscream's question, Predacon opens its giant wings and starts to move, which raises his great body into the air, and then, in a strong flapping of wings, he wins the skies. The Predacon while flying observed that the young jet admired him with his flight before returning to put himself back on the deck.

"Incredible! Really incredible power of wings! It resembles the wings of some flying beings on this planet but being much stronger and more resistant since it seems to support all the structural weight of the body!"

Predacon makes a big snort with his nostrils, very proud and with his neck and head high.

"He also seems to be highly intelligent since he somehow seems to understand me" Starscream now looked at Predacon "Can you understand me?"

Predacon nods his head

"Incredible! I'm not a huge Shockwave fan but I have to admit that I was surprised by this project that they put me in charge of for you"

Predacon lowers his head and licks the Starscream, leaving it a little gooey.

"Do not do that ever again"

Starscream can swear he heard Predacon chuckle while the Seeker started to get the goo out of the lick on him.

Predacon noticed as soon as Starscream had entered the deck that he was young, very young, did not smell like an adult like the other mechs he had seen before, nor those who came and went through the deck, always avoiding passing near him.

Starscream opens a LOG, his personal LOG on Earth animals

"You don't resemble any animal on this planet, at least not completely. You seem more like a Dragon, a legend of organics about mystical creatures that spit fire."

Upon hearing this, Predacon begins to warm his throat and Starscream started to feel the temperature rise a little and, before he could think of anything else, the Predacon spits fire.

Starscream jumped a little at the sight of what Predacon had just done.

"Okay, no more doubts, you are definitely a Dragon!"

Predacon places himself in a position where his wings were fully stretched and standing as well as his neck and head.

"I can already see that you are as proud as one of the organic legends too ..."

Starscream had no more time to analyze Predacon because Soundwave appeared on the deck and Starscream immediately ran up to him, almost smiling.

"Starscream: recharge time" said the monotone dark blue bot

"Okay Soundwave"

Starscream enters the aircraft and Soundwave stands for a few seconds watching the Predacon under the mask it was wearing before finally entering it as well.

It didn't take long for Predacon to notice that Soundwave was responsible for the young Seeker's welfare and that he didn't trust him at all to be around the young Raptor. Predacon was too smart, even for his own sake, and it took him just a few minutes to understand the Seeker's situation and what he hid from everyone to be young, very young and that somehow that monotone bot knew it and protected him as he could .

Predacon smiles as he puts himself in a position to recharge for the day, he kind of liked the young Seeker and was not about to lose him.


	3. Autobots Attack

For the next few weeks, Starscream took care of Predacon without knowing that Shockwave was watching him on camera and that he wrote down everything the Seeker did with Predacon so that he could report to Megatron.

Megatron was upset because he wanted the Predacon to use the Seeker as a kind of chew toy, but his plan to punish Starscream and see him suffer to comply with his scientist's project order came to nothing. Starscream looked like he managed to tame the creature somehow. The only thing that calmed Megatron out of giving the Starscream a beating was that the Predacon still obeyed any orders from Shockwave and it looked like that wasn't going to change.

Megatron destroys the datapad in his hand, he had just read the latest report from Shockwave where it said that Starscream, in the morning, had left to fly alongside the Predacon and that as soon as they arrived on the deck the huge dragon creature did not leave near the Starscream for no time, not even when it gave orders to the Vehicons or when it went on with the work on the aircraft. Megatron had a plan for the Seeker, but lately it wasn't working for some reason. Megatron wanted to break Starscream, not only physically but also mentally to make the young jet totally at his mercy but Starscream was stronger than his physique appeared to be, there was something about him that gave him the strength to stay firm and strong, when Megatron discovered what that link was that kept him strong, he would completely destroy it so he could take the Seeker just for himself.

Megatron's anger was evident since he had not planned on Predacon to cling to the Seeker, which would now hinder his plan at certain stages. Megatron no longer wanted to see the image of the Seeker on the security cameras of the aircraft near the Predacon so he sent Starscream to make a round, alone, with the excuse that other bots were too busy to do so at that time.

Starscream, upon receiving the order via the Decepticon leader, prepared to fly but first prevented the Predacon from following him.

"You stay. I will return as soon as the round is over"

Starscream heard a small purr from Predacon. Starscream strokes the creature's chin before turning into an F-Raptor 22 and flying away. Predacon was amazed at how bots managed to change shape and stay in biped form and he wondered if he could do the same thing and, if so, how would he do it? Predacon was silent and walked slowly until he was close to the door of the dec that led to the interior of the aircraft waiting for the return of the Seeker while he watches another bot transform.

Starscream was happy as he flew across the desert landscape and with attentive signals for any form of animal life until his sensors showed a desert lizard running wildly escaping being the lunch of a snake that was buried in the sand and missed the target. He watched closely as the snake returned to bury itself in the area hoping to have more luck with the next victim. He loved to see the creatures of the Earth, he never got tired of them. The sensor gives another warning, another animal was approaching at great speed and it was big, very big ... Starscream realizes that it was not an animal but an Autobot. He quickly puts himself in biped form and looks behind him and notices the group of bots approaching at high speed.

Starscream immediately fires his cannons against the group that dodges the shots by placing itself in a biped form.

Optimus Prime looks at the Seeker and observes that he was alone, beside him the scout of the pack, Bumblebee, already had the jet in his sights and Arcee, the femme of the group, had the eyes of a monster while looking at Starscream. The Seeker swallows because he knew very well that the femme wanted to kill him for what happened to her partner, Cliffjumper. But there was a bot missing, a big green tank of pure muscle and no brain.

Starscream unfortunately didn't notice that Bulkhead was approaching behind him until it was too late and the dark green bot managed to hold him from behind.

Starscream felt fear start to fill his tanks and headbutted Bulkhead which made him be disoriented for a few seconds, enough seconds for the Seeker to let go of him and shoot at him.

Because of the shot that Starscream gave the Autobots started to shoot as well, some of the shots grazed the jet and it protected itself behind a small mountain while the shots continued.

Starscream heard Optimus tell him to surrender but the Seeker refused and continued to shoot the Autobot group.

Starscream would never surrender to the Autobots, there was a time when he thought to ask for asylum for the Optimus Prime group but everything changed when he accidentally killed Cliffjumper. The Autobots would never believe his story, the truth, and would always be suspicious of him or else would lock him up in a deep cell at the base and forget that he would be there. Worse than losing your life to a Seeker was losing the ability to fly again.

Starscream started receiving error messages on his HUD, his systems seemed to be malfunctioning and, when he hid some more behind the mountain, he noticed that emerging out of his abdomen, on a large scale, he was hit.

Starscream sends a message to Soundwave requesting a space bridge to get him out of there immediately and the bot spy did not take long to open a space bridge a few meters behind the Seeker.

Starscream puts one hand on his wound to try to prevent further leakage while shooting at the Autobots with the other and running until he reaches the space bridge.

Starscream stopped on the deck of the aircraft when leaving the space point, Knockout was already in place and was going to him when Megatron passed in front of the doctor going in the direction of the injured Seeker.

Predacon did not understand why Megatron had stopped the doctor from going to the Starscream, it was obvious that the young Seeker was injured and needed medical treatment. Predacon could smell the emergon coming out of Starscream.

The Seeker then notices how Megatron looked at him going towards him and already knew what was waiting for him and instinctively put his arms in front of him in order to protect his head. And that was when he felt the first impact of the first blow.


	4. Hands that protect

Predacon quickly stood up to see how Megatron started to throw punches at the Seeker who was now on the ground trying to protect himself as he could while Megatron called him useless and kept complaining about how he was a coward for running away from the Autobots and not staying to fight like a real Decepticon. Predacon did not understand it like any, but no bot set out to say anything and much less to urge Megatron to continue hitting the Seeker, until the doctor, Knockout, was afraid to step in and become the next victim of leader Decepticon and , it was at that moment, that Predacon felt something inside him turn.

All Predacon wanted most at that moment was to have hands to prevent Megatron from continuing the beating against Starscream, that was all he thought about when he went towards Megatron.

Megatron was one step closer to punching Starscream when he feels someone holding his arm preventing him from performing the action. A large, firm hand with thick, sharp claws held the gray bot and Megatron came across a bot much larger than the leader of the Decepticons. The black and dark orange bot with bright yellow eyes glared at Megatron.

"Enough"

The voice sounded like that of a beast and was deep and strong and showed no fear in the face of Megatron, only repudiation.

The mysterious bot placed himself in front of the little Seeker lying on the floor and watched Megatron hoping that he would try to attack him and have a reason to be able to beat him up.

Megatron grunted with hatred but realized that he would be no match for that mysterious bot and only then did he notice that the huge Predacon was no longer on the deck.

"Predacon?" Megatron said in amazement as he looked the bot up and down

"Predaking" the black and dark orange bot said "I chose Predaking to be my designation."

Predacon chose that name not by chance, he liked how Starscream read stories about kings that existed on that planet, how brave and ferocious they were. Well, at least most of them.

"Since when can you change? And talk ?!" Megatron was not happy at all

"I discovered this ability at this very moment, my lord" Predaking was not stupid, he knew very well that Megatron was the leader of that gang and that Shockwave obeyed him and, because he obeyed Shockwave's orders, at least still obey him, he should be to direct Megatron with respect even if it upset his guts.

Megatron grunts again and looks at Starscream noticing that he was just as surprised as he was by the transformation of the Predacon so he couldn't blame him for that and it frustrated him.

"This isn't over yet, Starscream"

Megatron left the deck striding to the Shockwave lab, wanting answers and, before disappearing through the door, watched as the Predacon now took the Starscream in its arms, lifting it with all the care while Knockout went to them telling them to go to the medbay so that he could do tests on the Seeker, and then Megatron's red eyes disappeared into the darkness of the Nemesis ship.

Predaking watched how Knockout treated Starscream's wounds at the medical center, all his attention was on the Seeker and as he looked at peace in the stasis mode that the doctor placed Starscream to be able to care for the wound in his abdomen without the young jet feeling pain.

The Predacon looks at the hands he has now and closes them tightly. He didn't know how he managed to transform himself but one thing was for sure, he had used this new power to protect the fragile Seeker.

Predaking looks at the door to the medical center he just opened revealing Soundwave entering the room.


	5. Medical confidentiality

The second Soundwave stepped onto the medical bay, he placed Predaking against the wall. He could see Soundwave's red eyes shine behind the mask he always wore, a look of fury that blamed Predacon for the current state of Starscream, the dark blue bot's tentacles swayed through the air ready to attack when the doctor stepped between them. two.

"If you want to fight, do it outside!"

Soundwave releases the Predacon and he lowers the claws he had prepared to attack the spy bot at any time.

"Starscream will be fine, the main wound has already been taken care of. He will only need a few days of rest. Predacon stopped Megatron in time for more damage to be done"

Soundwave glances at the huge dark orange bot, his eyes are still shining a little but with less intensity.

"Now could someone explain to me why the leader of the Decpticons likes to hit young developing bots?"

Knockout and Soundwave look at each other, until Knockout starts talking.

"Nobody on the ship knows that Starscream is young, neither Megatron nor the Trine he commands. Only me and Soundwave know this"

"Why all this secret?"

"Because if Megatron found out he would kick me out," Starscream said, taking a seat in the berth

Predaking approaches him and helps him to sit up "Why would that be bad? Wouldn't it be better to leave here than to suffer these attacks?"

"No ... Because I am not yet fully developed, my programs still do not respond well at times. And I need a larger amount of Energon to continue with my development. My weapon and engine systems are not yet 100% full strength so i can't defend myself right out that, alone, i would be easy prey for the Autobots out there "

"Chance of survival: zero" the mono bot said while giving Starscream an energon candy

Starscream takes the candy and eats it happily, it was his favorite food.

Soundwave looks at Predaking as if "if you speak, you die"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. But what about the red over there?"

"Excuse me?!" Knockout put on the most surprised tone that his vocal allowed "There is something called patient-doctor confidentiality! I would never reveal anything about my patients! And Starscream doesn't even have a physical record for security reasons!"

"And how can you treat him without knowing his medical record?"

Soundwave took two steps to the side away from Predaking after that as Knockout approached Predacon. Even Sarscream stayed on the other side of the berth, moving away from the dark orange bot.

"Listen here-" Knockout started when he put his finger on Predacon's chest, making him take a step back "Don't tell me how I do my job, nor how I take care of my patients, let alone how I should Act." Every time Knockout spoke, he made Predaking go further and further back, even though he was big, he told Predacon that for his sake if he ever needed medical attention, it was better not to irritate the doctor Decepticon "I am in charge of the medical field Is that clear to you and your over-developed reptile head ?! "

Predaking nods

"Good."

The door to the medical wing closes just in front of the Predacon, leaving it outside. Predaking blinked a few times until he noticed that he was put outside.

Predaking can do nothing but stare at the closed medical wing door in front of him as he grunts when he sees how he was made a fool by the doctor.


	6. New friend

The days went by without any major complications for Starscream but Megatron sent Predaking to missions that lasted for days and that were further and further away from the Nemesis spacecraft. Megatron didn't like how the huge Predacon was close to the Starscream when he was present, making it impossible for the leader of the Decepticons to get close to the Seeker and, even sending the dragon away, others seemed to take his place. The last time Megatron almost managed to take the Seeker to his private room he was stopped by Knockout saying that the jet exams were delayed and that he now couldn't postpone more and the doctor ended up taking Starscream with him leaving Megatron without nothing to do for the rest of the night. When it wasn't Knockout it was the missions that Soundwave gave to the Seeker, usually search missions where Starscream stayed in areas demarcated by the spy bot for hours looking for signs of emergon and today was no different.

Megatron tapped his fingers on his arm of the throne, slightly bored and angry that Starscream was not on the ship. He liked to see the Seeker's reactions, liked how he tried to hide the fear he felt when he approached, especially when he approached the Seeker slowly ... Megatron could feel the Starscream spark pulsating strongly, but in a gentle and it piqued the curiosity of the leader of the Decpticons to want to know why it happened and why it only happened with Starscream but, unfortunately for him, Soundwave sent the Seeker somewhere and Megatron knew that the dark blue bot wouldn't reveal the location since it was a solo mission and Starscream could not be contacted for the mission not to fail.

What Megatron did not know was that Soundwave had given Starscream the day off and that he was researching the lives of desert animals that still lacked some data for his personal encyclopedia.

Starscream was sitting behind a huge rock holding a datapad while making streaks on the screen using one of his claws. In reality he was drawing a Bobcat that was meters ahead taking a sunbath. Starscream was so focused on the drawing that he didn't notice Predaking that he descended at full speed towards him, scaring the wild animal that was now running away from there.

"Predaking !! You scare Lynx Rufus !! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find ...." Starscream did not finish the sentence because when he turned to look at Predacon he noticed that he had something between his claws, or better , someone, a human "Predaking! Drop that organic now !!"

"But she was watching you in hiding, there could be a threat!"

Starscream approached the dragon and slapped him on the head.

"I don't hurt organics. Free her, now!"

Predaking mumbling lets go of the human and stands back and Starscream now to see who he was and notes that he was one of the humans of the Autobots, the girl with dark hair with pink streak in her hair stuck in pigtails.

"And I didn't think my day could get any worse ..." Starscream now hid her face with one hand while the other still held the datapad with the drawing showing

The little human, named Miko, looks at the drawing and then looks at the Decepticons until she takes courage and asks

"Did you draw that?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Asked Starscream looking at Miko

Miko removes her backpack from the back and takes out a sketchbook and shows Starscream "I also draw"

Starscream puts his face very close to the human, to be able to see her drawings, Miko was a little scared by the fact that Decepticon was so close but, somehow, she also felt that the Seeker would not hurt her.

"His style is more drawn to the Japanese style of drawing"

"Do you know the manga style? Wow! I thought Decepticons weren't interested in the culture of the planet!"

"Don't compare me to the others, I'm different."

"How different?" Miko asks looking at Starscream, all curious and innocent

Starscream clears his throat when he hears Predaking grunt a few feet ahead, not liking the human's approach which made Miko look at him

"And since when do Decepticons have a dragon?"

"Long story but that is not important now." Starscream looks at Miko "What are you doing in the middle of the desert alone?"

"I had a fight with Bulkhead and decided to take a walk"

"In the middle of the desert?"

"Yes"

"In the desert with wild animals, some of them being poisonous and dangerous?"

"You talking like that maybe it really wasn't a good idea ..."

"You think?"

Miko gives a nervous laugh and Starscream only managed to sigh

"let me see your drawing, what style do you use? And what instruments?"

Starscream sits on the floor and Miko approaches him and looks at the huge datapad that the Seeker has placed for her to see. On the screen it was only possible to see a perfectly drawn Bobcat drawing, it seemed that the drawing would come to life at any moment, as realistic as it was. The details perfectly drawn where each hair showed, scar. It was a flawless design

"Wow !! This is the best design I've ever seen !! It's so real!" The young artist's eyes lit up and Starscream smiled a little at the compliment to his drawing

"Thank you, it's for the encyclopedia that I'm setting up"

Miko doesn't know if she was more surprised by the fact that Starscream said thank you or that he was creating an encyclopedia

"I want to see. Can you show me?"

Starscream opens a sub space on his arm where a holographic encyclopedia appears and he passes the pages. Each page perfectly worked with information about the animal and drawings made by the Seeker himself, including animals that Miko had never seen before, some still unknown.

"Starscream this is amazing !! Your enclipedia could completely change what we know about the animals on the planet!"

"You are exaggerating" Starscream's wings moved from top to bottom, like a puppy's tail after being called a good boy. The Seeker's wings were very emotional and showed easily what he felt.

"I didn't know you liked to research the life of the planet"

"I'm a scientist, it's in my blood to like to research and explore"

"Scientist? Aren't you a warrior?"

"....................... Megatron turned me into a warrior"

"Sorry about that..."

"There was no way for you to know"

Predaking watched how happy Starscream seemed to be talking to the human, how he needed to have a "normal" conversation with someone close to his age, or who had the same line of thought as the Seeker.

In the following weeks Miko and Starscream were in hiding so they could draw and talk together. Both looked like two friends who liked to gossip about each other. Starscream was smart and didn't say anything about the Decepticons and didn't even give clues about anything about them but Miko didn't care about that, she just wanted to keep talking to the new friend she made and, little by little, by herself, she noticed that Starscream he wasn't like the other Decepticons, he really wasn't mean, he just passed for one for some reason. Miko was smart, she knew when they lied and hid information from her and she knew that Starscream spoke to her truths. Gradually the Seeker opened up to her and revealed to her that Cliffjumper's death was accidental and that, in reality, he was quite young. Eight weeks was the time it took Starscream to gain confidence in the human and to be able to tell her about everything he has been through.

Starscream and Miko were in the usual place, they meet once every fifteen days to not arouse suspicion, usually Starscream went alone, but sometimes Predaking went with him for security reasons.

Miko in her notebook was drawing Starscream on how he was now: with birds perched on his claws while the Seeker caressed them carefully using the tip of his claw while smiling.

A real smile.

Miko scribbled the notebook, she was sitting on top of a large stone on the floor.

"Hey Starscream ... why don't you run away?" The tone of the human was really concerned with the jet

"I can't" Starscream looks at how birds that once were in his claws fly through the sky, free "I have nowhere to go"

"You can stay with me and the Autobots. I bet if you explained everything to them they would understand!"

"It wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't change the fact that I killed Cliffjumper and neither did the other confrontations we fought in"

"But you fight not because you want to, but because you are obliged! You are not like that! If I understand this, others will understand it too!"

"Understanding yes, forgiving and trusting me is another story"

"But it's not fair !!" Tears start to flow in Miko's eyes

Starscream approaches her and wipes away tears with one of his claws

"The females on this planet are so sentimental"

"We are not sentimental! We are just more sensitive to certain things, that's all!" Miko opens a smile

"Whatever you say" Starscream chuckles "You better come back or the Autobots will be worried"

"Kay ..."

Starscream puts his hand in front of Miko who jumps over there and the Seeker puts it on the floor.

"See you later, Starscream" Miko starts walking down the road as the jet transforms and flies out

Starscream was happy, he had made a friend on the planet who liked art as well as him and the human's curiosity to understand certain themes made the Seeker remember why he liked being a scientist and explorer so much.

Everything was going well until he arrived on the Nemesis ship and saw an angry Megatron.

Meanwhile, Miko arrived at the base of the Autobots watching them celebrate for some reason.

"Why all this joy?"

Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots approach her, her other human friends drank soda along with the Agent who worked alongside them.

"We are celebrating, Miko!" Bulkhead was the first to speak, happy in life "We found an Emergon mine that belonged to the Decepticons and took it for us!"

Arcee approaches, smiling in a way that was not at all comforting "And best of all, the one responsible for the mine was Starscream! I bet Megatron must be furious with him now!"

Upon hearing this, Miko drops her drawing instruments on the floor and she would never do anything that could break the material she uses to draw

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Miko was desperate and the Autobots noticed this and were concerned

"Miko, what happened? Are you okay?" Bulkhead takes the human in his hands.

"No Bulkhead, I'm not doing well !!" Miko puts her hands on the face of the dark green bot "WE HAVE TO SAVE THE STARSCREAM, NOW !!" Miko really was desperate

Autobots exchange looks without understanding anything

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis ship, Starscream was facing an angry Megatron ...


	7. I'm sorry

Soundwave looked at the cameras when he received the news that the Autobots had conquered the Energon mine that Starscream was responsible for and, already fearing the worst, he tries at all costs to contact the Seeker but the communication with Raptor 22 was offline. Starscream always turned off his communication when he was with Miko, it was his only time to enjoy a little life and be himself and, for this reason, he kept the communication turned off for not wanting to be interrupted. Soundwave looks in the security cameras and sees the Seeker arriving and, even before he could contact him, he sees that Megatron was already on the bridge, waiting for him. With Spark pulsing with concern, he begins to run as fast as his legs allow him to.

Starscream didn't even have time to open his mouth to ask what was going on when he received the first, followed by a second and a third. Seeler ended up losing his balance and would fall to the ground but Megatron held him by the weight with one of his huge hands while the other punched him in the abdomen and then gave him a knee and only then dropped him on the floor.

Starscream was not able to hear properly, there was statics in his audios due to the blows to the head and, when he tried to make his vision come back into focus, the young jet received a kick followed by another and another and another. Starscream spits Emergon when the leader of the Decepticons grabs him again by the neck and squeezes him tightly. The Seeker couldn’t see or hear properly, he was disoriented but he knew it was because of something he did or didn’t do and, taking certain words he could understand in his current state found out it was about the Emergon mine he was in the responsable. It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together and discover that the mine was lost and that would explain all the anger that Megatron had in his eyes.

Starscream trembles when he felt the leader of the Decepticons gripping his left wing tightly, still holding him by the neck.

"Please- not my w ..."

The next scene shocked Soundwave who just arrived on the bridge, Megatron using his hand to completely rip off the Seeker's wing. The Soundwave audio was infested by Starscream's high-pitched scream of pain. Seekers were very sensitive on the wings and having a wing pulled out could cause the death of one, easy.

Megatron throws the Starscream's wing out of the ship and then releases Starscream which falls into a puddle of its own emergon.

Megatron sees that Soundwave was there, still as always. Soundwave knew that if he were to help Seeeker Megatron it would hurt him even more so, with Spark hurting, he decided to wait for the leader to leave and then help Starscream but, Megatron didn't know that, he thought the dark blue bot was only there for see the Seeker suffer.

Starscream looks at Soundawe, he knew him well enough to know what he was thinking and that he was angry with Megatron but, for his sake, he couldn't show it and would wait for the leader to leave before he could go to him.

Starscream remembers all the moments that Soundwave helped him, he didn't think it was fair for the drone to always protect him even before the war started, that he cared about the Seeker to the point of forgetting to recharge, how Laserbeak was worried when he took the time to returning from a mission ... it was not fair to them, it never was, and, still finding strength, Starscream gets up.

Megatron notices that the Seeker stood up and looks at him already activating his cannon, the proton cannon that Starscream had built for him, Megatron's most powerful weapon.

Starscream takes a few steps back, Emergon coming out of his wounds, especially the wound where the wing that was brutally plucked was, and Starscream simply smiles at Megatron.

"You know what, Megatron? You are just a coward hiding behind your army ... I got tired of playing your games and I will not give you the taste of offlinaring me personally, as you plan..."

Starscream was very close to the edge of the Nemesis ship. Soundwave noticed what Starscream was going to do and started running towards him, extending his long arm to try to reach him.

Soundwave sees Starscream moving his mouth but no sound comes out of it before the Seeker throws himself out of the ship.

Megatron was surprised and stopped energizing the weapon, Soundwave stopped beside Megatron and looked down, Starscream was nowhere to be seen. The speed of the Seeker's fall was greater than the maximum speed that Soundwave could reach in the form of his drone, saving Starscream from falling was impossible and Starscream had no chance of survival because he could not put himself in his alt jet mode because , without a wing, he could not fly to save himself. Starscream chose death.

Soundwave kneeled on the floor and in his head echoed the last sentence Starscream said to him: "I'm sorry"

Starscream felt his falling speed increase more and more as the Nemesis ship turned just a little gray speck in the middle of the blue sky with white clouds. Starscream was fascinated with the clouds, how a condensation of water could become something so beautiful and so primordial and, at the same time, so important for the planet. The Seeker remembers his old life in Vos, his missing friend, Soundwave who was like a Sire to him and the new friend he made on the planet.

"I wonder if she would cry for me"

The image of Miko smiling while showing the drawing she made for the Seeker appears in the mind of Starscream

"Females are always too sentimental, no matter the species"

Starscream closes his eyes, at last he felt free like the birds he admired in mid-flight conquering the skies and, without thinking about anything else, he just waited.

It didn't take long for Starscream's body to hit the desert floor.


	8. The draw

The Autobots tried to understand why Miko was so concerned about Starscream and why she was asking, no, begging them to save the enemy Seeker. Bulkhead had never seen his partner so concerned about something, not even when she lost her favorite drawing pencil and that said a lot. Miko was in tears, begging.

Arcee was almost losing patience, she did not understand why of all that because of an enemy.

"What happens to Starscream is not our problem! He deserves it and even worse!"

Miko, upon hearing this, gets angry and throws against the blue femme the only weapon that she had available and that was in her pocket, a rubber.

"Don't speak ill of him! He's a baby !!"

"Starscream is a what?" Bulkhead was confused, very confused

"Well, not literally a baby ..."

"Miko, we are trying to understand the situation and why you want to save Starscream" Optimus took the lead in the conversation

"I ... I can't say, I made a promise. I promised I wouldn't tell you ..."

"A promise? Who did you promise to?"

Miko was embarrassed "Starscream"

a shout of "WHAT ?!" collective gained the base and echoed through it

"Miko did you go crazy? You can't trust a Decepticon!" Bulkhead let go

"But Bulk, Starscream actually ..."

"Not to mention that he killed Cliffjumper !!" Arcee cut off human speech

"But it happened because ..."

"Not to mention the other times he tried to kill us!" the base doctor got into the conversation too

Miko already had almost a vein bursting on her forehead because she couldn't finish speaking since she was interrupted all the time "If you listen to me for a moment ..."

"Starscream is Megatron's second-in-command, a specialist in cheating and lying!"

Okay, this time Miko couldn't take it

"STARSCREAM IS MY FRIEND !! HE NEVER WANTED ANYTHING OF THIS, HE NEVER WANTED TO PARTICIPATE IN THE WAR !! MEGATRON OBLIGATED HIM TO ENTER THE DECPETICONS AND OBLIGATED HIM TO CREATE WEAPONS FOR HIM BUT THE ONLY THING THE STARSCREAM WANTED IS JUST TO SEARCH THE ANIMALS OF OUR PLANET IN PEACE !! HE IS CREATING A PROPER ENCYCLOPEDIA WITH INFORMATION THAT HE RESEARCHES AND WITH THE OWN DRAWINGS THAT HE DRAW !! "

Miko let go all at once, and now she was breathing fast so she could catch her breath

Optimus looks at her in surprise, as does the rest of the group

"Miko, I don't know what kind of lies Starscream has been telling you but that's all, lies" Optimus tried to calm the human but ended up causing the opposite effect.

Miko steps away from Bulkhead and puts herself down again

"If you are not going to help then I will go alone!"

Miko runs out, grabs her helmet and skateboard and leaves the base

Nobody could explain what was going on until Rafael, Bumblebee's partner, picks up the art equipment that her friend had dropped on the floor and looks at her sketchbook

"Guys ... I don't think Miko was lying about Starscream ..."

"And why do you think that, Raph?" Jack, Arcee's partner asks and approaches Rafael and then looks at the drawing "Oh ..."

"What is it, Jack? What's in that notebook?" Arcee approaches the boys

Rafael then raises his notebook and shows the drawing to the group, in it Starscream appeared smiling while caressing a bird that was in one of his claws. The level of detail was high, Miko would not be able to draw these details if she was not very close to the Seeker.

Jack picks up his sketchbook and starts to see other pages, there were drawings with Starscream expressions and beside it, some small notes. Agent Fowler then picks up the notebook and starts reading some notes.

"The Starscream wings are very emotional, it is easy to see what he feels through the positions of the wings" Next to the annotation there are drawings of the Seeker's wing positions and, next to it, written each emotion that each drawing of the wing represented. The wings completely raised were of surprise, low wings were of sadness, wings trembling and moving a little was of fear, wings raised and swaying from top to bottom were of happiness and wings still but slightly fallen were to feel safe. The drawings did not stop just showing the signs of the wings and the notes followed.

A drawing that drew attention was how Miko a drawing drew Starscream with a lab coat and next to it was the note that Starscream was actually a scientist and not a warrior and that he loved science, another drawing was Starscream sitting in and around him full of cute animals that contained notes that said the Seeker liked animals and was creating an encyclopedia about them, another drawing was of Starscream drawing on his datapad with an annotation that he had the hobby of drawing but, the drawing that most called attention was a drawing in which Miko drew herself next to Starscream, both sitting on a large rock smiling. In the drawing it appeared to be two friends talking and, on the page, there was a USB stick attached with a hard tape.

Fowler took the small pendrive and handed it to Optimus who asked Ratchet to find out what it was. When the doctor saw that the pendrive did not contain a virus or malice, he opens it on the computer, there was only one file, an image.

Ratchet opens the image that gains the base computer screen, the image was of Miko's face smiling but the line was not of Miko. The drawing was much more elaborate, it seemed to have been done by a professional designer with so many details that the drawing contained. The drawing looked like it was going to come to life and it even seemed possible to hear Miko's laughter from the drawing as perfect as it was.

The group looks at the drawing, they still doubted what Miko had said to them, they didn't want to believe that Starscream could be good, it never crossed their minds. The line of thought was interrupted when Jack received a call, on the other side of the line Miko desperately cried for help.


	9. Revelation

Predaking returned to the Nemesis ship after a mission that lasted two days and went to meet Starscream but he realizes that the Seeker was not on the bridge so he spoe in biped form and goes to his laboratory and, again, does not find him then he went up to Raptor 22's room and you can't find it either. Finding it strange he goes to the Soundwave location and sees that he was not there. Something was wrong and he could feel it and he starts running down the aisles of the ship looking in every corner for the Seeker until he enters the medical wing, thinking he would find him there, but he just sees Knockout comforting Soundwave.

"Where's Starscream at?"

Both bots were quiet, Soundwave kept his head down and he closed one of his hands tightly. Predaking asked again, this time in a more fierce tone.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Knockout approaches Predacon and offers him a place to sit but the huge bot kept on standing and, realizing that Predacon would not change his mind, Knockout starts to tell what had happened.

It wasn't long before Predaking left the medical wing, his yellow eyes shining immensely as he walked to the command room where Megatron's throne was.

Knockout looks at Soundwave after Predacon left the medical wing, Soundwave kept looking down and his mask was cracked after he received a punch from Predaking that said he should have protected the Seeker and the mask starts to crack even more and some pieces fall, revealing his red eye full of tears. Soundwave was crying, the spy bot Decpticon known to be cold and emotionless was crying. Knockout was going to say something but he was silent because he knew there would be nothing that could be said that would comfort Soundwave and, holding his own tears, he just sits next to Soundwave, it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

Predaking enters the throne room and sees how well Megatron was comforted sitting on his throne drinking from a high quality cube. Shockwave was on his side showing data from other army jets that could take Starscream's place as new air commander.

Predacon's blood boiled as he headed for Megatron

"How was the mission, Predaking? Did you manage to find new Emergon mines?"

The dragon did not respond and continued to approach and, closing his hand and gathering all his strength, punched Megatron.

The blow was so strong that it made part of the throne destroyed and Megatron fell to the ground. It took Megatron a few seconds to realize that the Predacon attacked him and he went into battle mode as well. The two huge bots were fighting right there, a fierce battle but Predaking had the advantage of being bigger and stronger.

Shockwave told Predacon to stop it but the bot did not obey him, not anymore. Predaking was out of control and he managed to punch Megatron again making him take a few steps back.

Predaking then holds Megatron by the neck

"I bet you feel so proud. You must be so happy to be released from Starscream ... tell me, Megatron, great leader of the decepticons ... how does it feel to kill a Youngling?

Megatron opens his crimson eyes in surprise and faces the Predacon

"What are you talking about?"

"Starscream !! I'm talking about the youngling you killed !!"

Predaking throws Megatron against the wall and he falls to the floor again and gets up after a moment.

"Starscream was not a youngling, there are no young people in my army! Only warriors !!"

"Oh Megatron I didn't know you were so stupid. You don't even know your own companions .... Starscream was not an adult, he was a youngling, he was the youngest member of your army and you didn't even know it, as well as don't know he didn't like to fight ... "

Predaking approached Megatron, who now pointed his proton cannon at the Predacon, carrying him, however, seconds after activating the cannon, it was destroyed by the enormous claws of the dragon.

"You recruited him to the cause without even knowing anything about Starscream, you just saw him as a tool that could be easily replaced." Predaking takes Megatron's arm and begins to stretch it, causing the leader of the Decepticons to scream in pain until, finally, he pulls the bot's arm off.

Megatron bleeding emergon looks at Predaking saying he would kill him which just made the Predacon smile defiantly

"Good luck with that because I doubt anyone on this ship will help you with this"

Predaking lets go of Megatron's arm and starts heading for the exit and, as he passes Shockwave, snarls at him. Shockwave at that moment realizes that Predaking was not playing games and just got out of his way, letting him pass.

Megatron screams in fury and tells Knockout to introduce himself so he can treat him, and as soon as Knockout arrives and sees Megatron's condition he simply does nothing.

"Treat me! You are the doctor!"

"Not anymore. I don't treat younglings killers" Get another doctor, I'm out "

Megatron then looks at Soundwave, the most loyal bot he had but he also turns his back on him leaving the leader of the Decepticons injured on the ground. It was Shockwave who treated Megatron's injuries but he was not as good as Knockout.

Megatron, in the Shockwave laboratory, after receiving the treatment that the cyclops bot gave him, sees through the Soundwave and Knockout cameras leave the Nemesis ship together with Predaking and, punches the computer screen creating a hole.

In a single day he lost the second and third in command besides Predacon and the only Decepticons doctor they had. It was definitely not a good day and it got worse because rumors about Starscream being a young bot and how Soundwave protected him because of that started to circulate through the ship thanks to the Vehicons.


	10. The Rescue

Miko was skating down the desert road looking for some sign of Starscream when she heard a huge noise and meters ahead a smoke cloud formed, as if something heavy had fallen to the ground causing a huge "bang" that echoed through the valley. The Japanese girl then increases the speed and goes to the place.

Before arriving at the place she found a huge piece of metal lying on the side of the road and was going to pass it directly thinking it was rubble, but when she sees the shape of the huge piece of metal her face is in pure despair and then she looks at the place where she was going and sees a small crater she runs desperate to the place dropping her skateboard and helmet aside. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

When Miko looks down she covers her mouth with her hands, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Starscream was there, lying down, not moving, wounds all over his body and electric sparks coming out of a good part of his body, especially at the Seeker's joints, his eyes were closed, the wing still fixed on his back was bent, his leg the right had separated from the body because of the impact on the ground, some claws were broken and there was a bright blue liquid coming out of the Starscream's wounds where a bag of this liquid started to form under the Seeker. Not to mention the claw marks on his body.

"STAR !!" Miko screamed but got no answer and, desperate she starts to hurry down the crater to the point where she loses her balance and falls rolling over there which made her grate some parts of her body but, without worrying about it, she gets up and gets up puts it next to Starscream's face and starts swinging, calling for it and getting no response back.

Miko takes her cell phone and dials Jack's number who answers on the other end of the line. Miko crying in despair asked for help, Jack could not understand what was happening but knew something was wrong and alerted the Autobots who immediately tracked the girl's cell phone.

A space bridge opened a few meters from where Miko was and from there came a very worried Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Optimus Prime and as soon as the bridge closed the Autobots heard Miko's loud cry and ran to the place and found the human shaking Starscream's head trying some kind of response from the Seeker.

Bee let out a chirp when he saw the state that Starscream was in, Arcee who wanted the jet to go bad because of Cliffjumper did not expect to see this kind of damage done to him, Optimus was in shock and did not believe that Megatron had gotten to that point of cruelty.

"Miko !!" Bulkead immediately started to descend the small crater going to the human partner, Miko still shook the Seeker's head shouting at him and waiting for an answer.

"SCREAMER ANSWER !! DON'T DO THIS !! SAY SOMETHING! SCREAMER! BE ANGRY WITH ME HOW YOU GET FOR I CALL YOU SCREAMER !! PLEASE !! SCREAMER !! PLEASE, ANSWER ME !!" Miko sees Bulkead reach her "PLEASE BULK, HELP HIM!"

Bulkhead takes the human gently in his hands and looks at Starscream "Sorry Miko, I think he ..."

"DO NOT DARE TO FINISH THAT PHRASE !! HE IS NOT DEAD! SCREAMER CANNOT BE DEAD !!"

Miko cried horrors

Optimus stands next to the Seeker looking for some sign of life, Bumblebee watched the place with his busters active in case any Decepticons were spotted. Arcee approached the Seeker's body cautiously, analyzing it. A part of her was happy to find Starscream in that state but the other part was feeling sorry for him.

"HE PROMISED ME! HE PROMISED ME THEN WHEN THE WAR ENDED, WE WILL GO TO THE AMAZON FOREST TO OBSERVE AND ANALYZE THE ANIMALS THERE! THE FAVORITE SPECIES OF HIM COME FROM BRAZIL!" Miko was trying to break free from Bulkhead and stay on the Seeker's side "HE WANTED TO STUDY THE MANED WOLF BECAUSE OF THE PECULIAR STRUCTURE OF THIS ANIMAL !! "

Miko was still crying, Bulkhead then put her back on the floor so she could say goodbye although she still didn't understand how the two met.

"SCREAMER YOU IDIOT! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME ..."

Miko cried on her knees before the Seeker's unlit eyes started to light up again

"do not call me...."

Miko stops crying for a few seconds when she hears Starscream's voice, her voice was weak and it sounded like a whisper

"I already said ... not to ... call me ..."

"SCREAMER !! YOU ARE ALIVE !!" Miko hugs his head

"........ call me that ...." Starscream's eyes start to fade

"DON'T DO THIS SCREAMER !! DO NOT CLOSE YOUR EYES !! SCREAMEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR !!!!!!!"

Optimus called Ratchet for communication and had the medical wing prepared for a major emergency and asked for a space bridge.

"Bulkhead separate Miko from the Seeker, Bumblebee and Arcee collect all the parts of Starscream they find, no matter how small!"

Bulkhead takes his partner and hands and separates her from the jet, Miko protested, and a lot. Bumblebee and Arcee picked up the pieces and parts they were able to find on the spot, including the Seeker's broken wing and leg as well as small parts of it.

The young Prime then, carefully, takes Starscream in his arms and notices how light the Seeker is, he should be lighter than Arcee and enters the space bridge that Ratchet opened for them to return to base.

Ratchet, upon noticing the status of Starscream, immediately started the call. His doctor's instincts appeared at the speed of light and never, in all the time he served as a doctor, saw wounds as serious as the Seeker had his body. In addition to the ripped off wing, there were signs of long-standing bad treatment and old wounds that had not yet closed completely but what most called attention were the internal wounds and the parts completely shattered.

Ratchet ordered not to be interrupted by anything and closed himself inside the medical wing with the Seeker.

Miko tried to swallow the crying full of concern for her friend. Jack and Rafael went to her and started to comfort her saying that Starscream would be fine.

After almost two hours since Starscream arrived at the base and the calmest Miko Optimus decided to ask how she knew the Seeker.

Miko, then seeing that she had no other choice, started to tell everything. How she saw Starscream in the desert after fighting with Bulkhead and going out to cool her head and found the Seeker, how he saved her from Predaking and also explained who Predaking was, how he noticed Starscream's drawing and how the two became friends and they were in hiding almost every week to be able to talk and draw together, from the conversations they had on any type of subject and that Starscream never asked her for any information about the Autobots. Until the last meeting, Starscream told her the whole truth, about how he was recruited, about how he was still a young bot, about Soundwave protecting him, about how Megatron destroyed the city where he lived, about the friend he lost during an expedition, how he loved being a scientist, the dream of researching animals, and finally, what really happened to Cliffjumper and how his security protocols activated themselves which caused the Seeker to protect himself from the Autobot causing his death.

"Starscream sometimes still has nightmares about him killing Arcee's partner. He told me it was the first and only time he ever killed anyone ...."

Arcee was trying to receive all the information that Miko was giving, if the security protocols were actually activated as it implies they were, then Cliffjumper's death really was accidental although she would never fully forgive the Seeker for her partner's death but could understand the reason.

Miko gives a small smile. "Did you know that Starscream loves sweet things? His favorite food is a sweet emergon stick"

Optimus places himself next to Miko and gently rubs his finger on her head, caressing her

"Don't worry, Starscream will be fine. Ratchet is the best doctor in the entire universe"

Miko looks at Prime "Promise?"

"I promise" Optimus replied

Miko smiles again for a few seconds but then she just goes back to stand in front of the medical area door and waiting for Ratchet to leave with some news.


	11. *Extra chapter: Don't enrage her,NEVER*

Almost a week passed and with no sign of Ratchet's life, the Autobot group only knew that it was still functional because every time someone tried to enter the medical wing the cry of a certain furious robotic doctor appeared saying that he would kill anyone who entered without permission and, obviously, no one was crazy enough to take chances.

Miko kept going back and forth in front of the door which drove the rest of the group crazy and, if someone tried to get her away from the medical area ... well, it is better to say that it was not good for the ears because the the Japanese girl's screams added to the high pitch of her voice and the crying was not doing well. If these three combinations came together then ... it was better not to risk it.

And then, the door opened. Ratchet leaves and walks over to the nearest cyber-sized sofa before throwing himself completely into it. He was exhausted. Miko holds the huge finger of the doctor whose arm was lying on the side of the couch, shaking it while asking about Starscream

"First of all ... someone give me a cube !!" Ratchet screamed and whose request was quickly granted by Prime who gave the doctor a cube

Ratchet drank it once, his energy levels were low, only 17% still kept him after the days he worked at the Seeker. After finishing the fourth emergon cube, the doctor sat on the couch.

"I managed to stabilize Starscream and almost lost him a few times and because he is still a youngling, as I confirmed by stabilizing his Spark, it increased his chances of survival."

"Wait ... so Starscream is really a Youngling?" Bulkhead spoke

Miko upon hearing this simply looked at the green bot and, as if a demon or a Chucky doll or, if you prefer, the ghost Minako had dominated her body, she simply moved her neck in a way that appeared to be non-human so she could look Bulkhead at the same time that her expression was totally somber "Ho ... so you didn't believe me ... none of you did ..."

Bumblebee tried to hide behind Prime, he was afraid of this new appearance of Miko. Jack and Rafael hiding behind Bumblebee trembled a little, because they were human they knew it was not a good idea to anger a woman. Never.

"It's not that we don't trust you, Miko, but it was hard to believe that Starscream was actually a young bot." Prime tried, in his own way, to apologize but that only further infuriated the human. Those present at the scene swear that they now saw a Japanese demon behind the girl, a very furious red Oni.

"Anyway ... Starscream will be fine but he will need several weeks of treatment and physiotherapy to come back with the schemes of trying to destroy us."

Upon hearing that Starscream would be fine, the demon that was with Miko disappeared and gave way to a calm and gentle Japanese girl with flowers blooming around her. Miko was happy but the people at the place were scared by the girl's rapid and sudden change of mood

"I hope you don't really think Starscream would do anything to us since he is just a baby after all." all happy and with flowers around her aurea

"Technically, he's older than Bumblebee in a couple of cycles ..." Ratchet said

"He - is -a-baby !!" Oni's aurea is back

Ratchet just looks, with no strength to answer the human, he was tired and too old for those kinds of things

"Anyway, Starscream is able to receive visitors although I can't say when the Seeker might wake up. Just don't make a mess in my med ba ..."

Ratchet was unable to finish speaking because Miko sped to medical bay, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"............................. are we all agreed to never anger Miko, like never again?"

Everyone nods to Ratchet

"Great! Now I will go to my room, my berth is waiting for me for a long recharge. Wake me up if Starscream presents any changes"

Ratchet leaves, leaving a band of cowards behind.


	12. Orange wall

Orange, the wall was orange. A color that drew a lot of attention, maybe one of the reasons why the main color of the Predacon was dark orange but that orange tone ... that color on the wall was too striking, too much. Nemesis had dark colors like black, gray and dark lilac, Megatron doesn't like very flashy colors and now Starscream has introduced the reason. Who in their right mind would paint the walls orange?

Amazingly, that was the first thought Starscream had when he went online again. He couldn't understand how he was still alive after he threw himself out of Nemesis, if he didn't die from Megatron's beating and the fall then nothing else in the universe could kill him.

The Seeker gives a grunt of pain while trying to sit in the berth he was in, he only saw orange, those walls were very bright orange, his sensitive eyes hurt because, after a reboot, the systems were all very sensitive .

When the Seeker was able to sit up and his vision returned to focus, he realized that he was no longer on the Nemesis ship and, much less, in any other Decepticons hideout after all, who in their right mind would choose the color orange?

Optimus Prime enter the site next to Ratchet. Autobots, of course ... only they would be stupid enough to choose that color ...  
...  
...  
...  
Starscream.exe has stopped working

Upon realizing that he was in the Autobot base, the Seeker just takes a long breath, of course that the Autobots would fix it and then get information from him. It was such an obvious logic, so obvious

"SCREAMEEEEEEERRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!"

Starscream looks at who called him

"I already told you not to call me ...."

Miko was so happy that she jumped out of Bulkhead's hand that was just behind Prime towards the Seeker that she didn't calculate the jump well since in mid-air she started to fall.

Seconds of tense silence formed

Starscream was now on the floor, in his hands was a healthy and smiling Miko

"Nice catch, Screamer"

"I told you not to ... oh forget it !!" The Seeker gave up

Miko hugs one of the Seeker's claws "Never, but never again scare me like that !!"

"Due to my history, I think this is quite impossible"

"Miko !! I said that Starscream can't make sudden moves !!" Ratchet did not speak, but he found the way the Seeker protected the human being cute even though he wasn’t very close to Earth’s organics

Ratchet takes Miko and places her on top of the huge panel that the medical wing had while Optimus Prime helped Starscream to his feet. The Seeker was shaking a little, he needed to regain his balance. The leader of the Autobots puts you sitting in the berth

"Take it easy now, Starscream, we won't hurt you. Miko told us everything"

Starscream looks at the human with a face that says "I can't believe you did that". Miko replied with a face that said "I had no choice". The Seeker just sighs

"Starscream, as your new doctor I will have to warn you that you need to rest in addition to having a few weeks of physical therapy to gradually become 100% healthy and that means ..." Ratchet puts his face right in front of his Seeker "No way to put yourself in your alt mode, let alone fly. You are grounded, do you understand me?"

"But..."

"G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D"

"Yes sir" Starscream at that moment realized that Ratchet was more dangerous than Knockout when he got angry

"Good"

Ratchet started to prepare some tests when Bumblebee appears with Rafael and Jack, the yellow bot put the humans next to Miko. The two still didn't trust Starscream much.

The days passed and between the sessions of therapy and health exams that Ratchet did in the Seeker, this one had fun with Bumblebee and the children. Bumblebee was happier to have someone he could play with now. Starscream and Bumblebee played typical Cybertron games for Younglinks where, generally, Starscream won. When Miko, Rafael and Jack were together they played cards. Arcee was the only one who had not approached the Seeker, had not yet forgiven him for the death of Cliffjumper and Starscream did not approach her or ask for forgiveness because he knew that this would only further irritate the femme.

Starscream was happy, but the Autobots noticed that he was worried at times. Starscream tried to contact Soundwave or Knockout to say that he was fine and that the Autobots were protecting him but he did not get an answer, the communication did not complete.

And today was one of those days of worry.

Optimus puts his hand on the Seeker's shoulder "Don't worry Starscream, I'm sure we'll find a way to get in touch with them"

"I really hope that Optimus ..."

Starscream no longer had the Decepticon symbol painted on it, but it also lacked the Autobot symbol. The Seeker did not think he was worthy to be one of them, not now and, perhaps, not so soon.

Miko puts a +4 card on the floor, which Bumblebee gives a sad chirp because now he would have to buy more cards. Starscream returned to the game because it was his turn and he put a reversal card which made the yellow bot give another chirp, this time in anger, because he had to buy cards until one came out that he could take one he could use . And she only arrived after he bought six new cards. The group laughs, including Starscream

The base was more animated, there were no signs of Decepticons anywhere on the planet. Starscream was recovering well and could soon fly again.

Ratchet and Optimus exchange glances, both knew that Knockout and Soundwave no longer had communication with Starscream because they thought the Seeker was dead and didn't want to have the private jet line on their programs so they wouldn't remember and suffer. The bots knew this because they went through the same thing when they lost friends during the war but neither of them had the courage to tell Starscream this although the Seeker, deep down, knew it but preferred not to believe it.

During the game, Miko had an idea

"Hey, you can feel sound waves, can't you?" Miko looks at the bots

"Yes, on certain frequencies." Optimus said

"I was wondering ... Soundwave must have that name for some reason, right?"

"Yes, Soundwave is sensitive to sound waves so his mask is special and protects him from sound waves that would be of high frequency for his audios. He is very sensitive but, because of that, he is excellent at looking for frequencies."

Miko keeps looking at Starscream

Starscream looks at Miko

A snap happens

"SOUNDWAVE IS SENSITIVE TO SOUND WAVES !!" Starscream gets up from the floor, spreading out the cards he held before

Bumblebee complains to Starscream because he had held a card that would have prevented him from buying new cards

"Then the game wouldn't be fun at all" the Seeker said to the yellow bot who complains with another chirp

Starscream goes to the base computer

"If I can create a sound wave at the right frequency, Soundwave is almost certain to notice the frequency and thus I can send a message to him saying that I am fine"

"And alive" Miko completes

Rafael places himself next to Starscream by opening his computer "I will help you in creating the sound wave Starscream"

"Thank you, Raf"

Optimus is happy to see that young people were united and helped each other besides being called by their nicknames although Starscream did not like his nickname very much but accepted to be called that. But just when Miko, Jack, Rafael and Bumblebee called him that, anyone else would he be furious to be called that.

Starscream together with Rafael created the sound wave, while Miko and Jack discussed how to spread that sound wave. While Starscream typed he glanced at the orange wall. He still didn't like those walls painted in such a striking tone.

Starscream looks at Optimus "Why orange?"

"The color was already here when we created the base at this location"

Optimus knew that Starscream wanted to ask him something in the last few days, he just never imagined it would be about the color of the walls


	13. Second chance to cause chaos

Megatron just didn't lose control of what was left of his army yet because the Vehicons were so afraid of him that they weren't stupid enough to do anything against the leader of the Decepticons or even revolt. Megatron had more work to do than usual, viewing the data was Soundwave's work but he was no longer there to do the job and, without him, there was no one who could track the Autobots. In addition to the third, he also lost the doctor, the only doctor he had available so he could no longer send vehicles for very long patrols because, if they were injured, they would no longer be able to work since there was no more doctor who could take care of them and nor of Megatron and Shockwave himself was a scientist and not a doctor.

Shockwave was now the second-in-command and Megatron turned Thundercracker into the new air leader but, just him and Skywarp was not enough for firepower outside that, Thundercracker was not a good strategist like Starscream was.

Starscream, Megatron missed this bot, something about it attracted him and the big gray bot couldn't explain what it would be. With the revelation that Starscream was actually a Youngling Megatron he realized that he missed a great opportunity, an opportunity to make the Seeker his, forever his. But now it was too late, the Seeker no longer existed or that was what he thought until twenty minutes ago, when Shockwave appeared and said he had located a non-standard transmission, and that the transmission was actually a message to Soundwave, hidden in sonic waves.

"Which message?"

Shockwave then press play on his datapad

"Soundwave? Can you hear me? If you can hear me contact me through channel 43374. I'm alive, I'm fine. The Autobots have found me and are looking after me. They already know the truth well ... almost all the truth, they still don't know who I really am and what I mean for the city of Vos. Contact me as soon as possible Soundwave. Starscream out "

Alive, Starscream was alive ... and what did he mean about being important to the old city of the Seekers? There were doubts that raced Megatron's mind, but at the moment he had only one thing in mind: to recover his second in command.

"Shockwave, prepare an extraction plan. We have to get a certain Seeker back"

Megatron smiled, and when he smiled it was never a good sign, like, never.

"Yes, my lineage" Shockwave leaves the command room and heads towards his laboratory where there were two new experiments ready for action and, unlike Predaking, these two Predacons were totally loyal to Shockwave and Megatron, the scientist, after the failure with Predaking, he made changes and transformed the other two dragons, which were smaller than the first, to be totally loyal to the Decepticon cause.

Megatron gets up from his throne and goes to the private room, a room on the ship that only he had access to, and entering the room he begins to prepare chains.

That room was prepared to be his and Starscream's exclusive room. In the center of the room was a large berth where two mechs could be together, a cabinet where the cubes of Emergon were, especially those of high quality. Megatron smiles as he remembers that Starscream couldn't handle a high quality cube and that he was easily drunk but now he knew why, Starscream was still a Youngling.

"And Younglings can be sparked more easily ..." Megatron smiled as he put the heavy chains on top of the berth "I don't know how important Starscream is for the city of Seekers but that doesn't interest me at all ... when I capture he'll make him have my sparkling and keep him stuck with me forever. " Megatron smiles again "When I have him in my hands I will make Soundwave return, since he worries so much for the young Seeker he will have no choice but to obey me so that Starscream is safe, the same goes for Knockout and Predaking, great friends of the young bot .. "

Megatron's plan was perfect, and he knew it. It didn't take long for Megatron's laughter to echo through the corridors of the Nemesis ship.

Meanwhile, inside an abandoned mine on the outskirts of a ghost town, Soundwave ran to Knockout and Predaking who were clearing the mine to make more space for them when they saw the mono bot.

"Starscream: alive"

Predaking dropped an iron cart that held well over Knockout's foot


	14. The lesson

Jack, Rafael and Miko were upset and sitting in a bad mood on the base sofa. They had helped Starscream the past few days to pass the decoded message to Soundwave but now they felt left out by Starscream and Bumblebee.

Ratchet was holding a datapad looking at some data and Optimus went to the kids

"Why are you so upset?"

"Starscream and Bumblebee don't tell us what they are doing!" Jack said

"Exactly! They don't want to tell us what they are doing in the last days."

"I wish I had a cable to be connected to my neck to know what they both see together ..." Miko said, disappointed to be out

"Wait ... cable connected by the neck?" Ratchet now looks at the kids

"Yes, the two connected a cable behind their necks and they seem to be seeing something together, but they don't tell us what it is ..." Rafael was missing Bumblebee

"Nothing strange about that ..." Optimus ponders "I remember when I did the same thing when I was a Youngling, it was usually to see ..."

Optimus Prime stops talking and he exchanges looks with Ratchet

Ratchet immediately drops the datapad on the floor and runs to the younglings leaving the three humans even more confused than they already were.

"What's going on?" Jack says

"Is Bumblebee in trouble?" The youngest was afraid of his friend getting into trouble

"Is Starscream in trouble?" Miko felt like Raf

Optimus was a little nervous "No, they are not in trouble ... I think ... it is something that every youngling goes through at some point ... Ratchet will know how to deal with them"

The three children were not understanding anything

"You guys went through something like that, in a moment ... I think ... someday..."

Seeing how Optimus was embarrassed to bring up this subject, Jack, being the oldest, sort of understood what was going on.

"Oh ... that phase ..."

Optimus just nods at him

"What phase?" Miko and Rafael ask Jack at the same time, looking at him

"When you are older I will tell you"

"Is not fair!!" Miko spoke

"I hate being left out because I'm young!" Rafael crosses his arms

Somewhere in the base Starscream and Bumblebee were connected by the cable, both seemed to ventilate, and a lot. They didn't even notice when Ratchet stood behind them until they jumped when the doctor put his hands on the young bot's shoulders.

Bumblebee and Starscream now look at an angry doctor

"Give me the cable and all the files" the doctor's tone made it very clear

Starscream and Bumblebee disconnect the cable from their necks and hand it to Ratchet

"The files" the doctor said ominously

Starscream removes from the sub-space of his arm a kind of cybertroian pendrive

"Who did you get this from, Starscream?"

Starscream and Bumblebee were afraid to see Ratchet that way and, mainly, the tone he used

"Kn-Knockout gave it to me. He said to see the files when I made a friend who was Youngling just like me. He said it would be very informative"

Ratchet mutters "When I get my hands on him ..."

Somewhere Knockout feels his whole body tremble with fear for no apparent reason

"You two!" Ratchet looks at Starscream and Bumblebee who cringe a little "Go now to my place of work! We need to talk!"

Needless to say twice, Bumblebee and Starscream already ran towards the medical wing and Ratchet's office

Ratchet walks over to his office, he would have to teach the Younglings a lesson on a sensitive subject. At that time he hated being the oldest bot.

Ratchet enters and closes the door just behind him


	15. The hunt is on

Shockwave reported on the plan he had to capture Starscream but that, for that, he would need something that contained the Seeker's scent. Megatron then goes to Raptor 22's old room and, using the master code, opens the door.

It was the first time that the leader of the Decpticons entered the Seeker's room and was surprised to see that everything was in good order. The closet that was close to the berth contained low quality Energon, on the table there were unfinished weapon plans that the Seeker had been working on before and there was another closet on the other side of the room.

Megatron opens this closet and finds some personal items from the Seeker, including a lilac blanket that the big gray bot thinks Starscream used to cover himself, in the closet he also found some small animal plushies from planet Earth, all handmade, possibly made by Soundwave. Megatron took the cover and went to Shockwave

"Will that do?"

"Yes" Shockwave takes the blanket and places it in front of two Predacons

Both were also dragons, but one was blue in color with black and white accents and the other was very similar to the first blue color with black and white accents. Both had yellow eyes but were smaller than Predaking. The bots were called Skylynx and Darksteel and were highly loyal to Shockwave and the scientist bot was highly loyal to Megatron.

"Seek and capture"

The Predacons sniff the blanket for a while and then sniff the air and start moving until they spread their wings and fly out into the desert.

"Don't worry, Lord Megatron, they will find the Seeker and bring him back."

"Good job Shockwave, you'll be rewarding when Starscream is back."

"Thank you, my lineage. I have something to show you, build it just when the Seeker returns. I think you will like it."

"Ho ... show me"

Megatron follows Shockwave that goes to a part of the laboratory to a place where a huge blanket covered something.

"Since Starscream likes the animals of this planet so much, I built a cage especially for him" Shockwave removes the blanket, showing a large bird cage "The organics call it a bird cage"

Megatron smirk

"It's perfect for our Seeker when he gets back to us, to me"


	16. Reunited and separated

A space bridge appeared inside the Autobot base, Starscream was in front of the bridge along with Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and the humans. Ratchet was still on the panel and Arcee still kept his distance from the Seeker.

The first to leave was Soundwave. Starscream went to him, happy. A few hours earlier the group had received a reply from Soundwave saying that it had received the message and that it would go to them. Knockout was the second to leave, pushing an Emergon stroller and, right behind him, predaking holding much more Emergon in his arms than he had in the stroller.

"We found a mine" Knockout said and put the crystals aside and went to Starscream that now received a pat on the head

Predaking simply released the crystals and they fell to the floor with everything, he went to the Seeker and hugged him tightly, lifting him.

The three former Decepticons were reunited, but Knockout's happiness was short-lived when Ratchet put his hand on the young doctor's shoulder.

"We need to talk about a certain cable and certain files that you gave to a certain Seeker ...."

"Oh ... you know ... we all went through this at some point ... I just put together the best files for Starscream ..." Knockout stepped back when he felt like hitting someone. Now another hand, this time with long fingers, held his shoulder. "Fragger ..."

Soundwave and Ratchet were going to have a long conversation with Knockout.

Oh humans didn't really care what was going to happen with Knockout, they were more interested in Predaking. He was bigger than Optimus.

"Wait until you see him in the form of a dragon!" Miko said all happy

"Fascinating ..." Raf said, still surprised

Jack was trying to get the adult from the group, but he was very excited to see the dragon form.

Predaking, Starscream, Bumblebee and the kids left the base, they didn't get far. The Predacon then turns to the delight of Bumblebee and the others.

"See? I said it was great!" Miko took small leaps of joy

The group had fun, they even won a lap on top of Predaking that also had Bumblebee on his back. Starscream followed him in his jet form and the group flew for a few minutes of pure joy and laughter.

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, along with Agent Fowler, left the base and just smiled when they saw the youth's joy. They hadn't heard Younglings' cheerful laughter in a long time.

Out of nowhere, Predaking lands

"Go back to the base !!"

Bumblebee quickly takes the children off the back of Predaking and takes them in his arms to where Optimus and the others were. The Predacon is placed in biped form and looks at the sky, Starscream was going to him when, out of nowhere, huge claws hold the jet.

"Starscream !!" The cry was unanimous

Starscream puts himself in biped form and tries to get rid of whoever held him and sees that he was a Predacon, which took him by surprise as he did not know that Shockwave had other Predacons besides Predaking.

When Predaking turned into a new dragon to attack the Predacon holding Starscream, a second Predacon attacked him. There were two.

Predaking was bigger and stronger, he could easily take care of the Predacons but Starscream was on the line and could be injured.

The Autobots next to Knockout and Soundwave fired at the Predacons, Miko, Rafael and Jack were behind the huge bots protecting themselves with Fawler.

Laserbeak left the chest of the former communications chief Decepticon and put himself shooting in the claws of the Predacon holding Starscream, Darksteel lost patience with the shots and using his tail he hit Laserbeak who went to the ground.

"Laserbeak !!" Starscream screamed for her and saw that the minicassette was still moving but was unable to attack now "Let go of me .... you ... brute !!"

Darksteel just looks at the Seeker he was holding when he, out of nowhere, bites his claw with everything, which made the claw open a little and Starscream managed to break free and, putting itself in the shape of a jet, leave Darksteel's claws to hit by the Predacon's tail, making him fall.

Starscream went to the ground, didn't take much damage but he was disoriented which made him return to biped form.

Then, a bridge opened up behind the Predacons. Darksteel caught Starscream using the tail and squeezing it a little, which made the Seeker chirp in pain.

Skylynx managed to get rid of Predaking, he had claw marks all over his body and placed himself next to his brother.

Predaking started to warm his throat to release the flames, but the Predacon that held Starscream by the tail placed the Seeker in front of them, as a shield.

Predaking was forced to stop the attack.

The group cannot do anything, they just watched as Starscream was taken inside the space bridge and the bridge closed right behind.

Predaking growls, a growl that echoed for miles. Soundwave went to Laserbeak and took it in hand, Knockout punched a big stone making it lose some pieces and without caring about the finish.

"We are going to rescue him, you have my word." Prime put a hand on Soundwave's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Miko was already crying, Rafael and Jack were worried because they considered Starscream a friend.

"We have to be quick" Knockout said "If Megatron is going to do what I think he wants to do then Starscream doesn't have much time"

The group looks at the red doctor

"Megatron has already come to me to ask questions about Starscream and if he ..."

"Please, kid. Tell me, isn't that what I'm thinking?" Ratchet said

Knockout lowers his head "Unfortunately it is ..."

The adults exchange glances, the humans did not understand anything.

"Autobots, we need to move. Now!" Optimus gave the order

And so... the rescue plan begins

"Hold on Screamer. We will save you" Knockout said as he headed back inside the base


	17. Caged Bird

When the Predacons left the space bridge, Shockwave went directly to Starscream, which was still struggling to free itself from Darksteel's tail, the Cyclops bot was holding a shock stick and hitting the young Seeker which makes him unconscious.

When Starscream woke up, with a tremendous headache, he saw that he was in a kind of cage, a bird cage and he felt a weight on his wrists and ankles and when he looked he realized that he had strong and heavy chains in them that held him. To make the suturing even worse, Starscream's communication system was disabled and his weapons were removed. He was now just a helpless bot, a caged bird or jet in this case.

Starscream then looks around and sees Skylynx and Darksteel in their bipedal form, they were really different and smaller than Predaking but they were still strong, maybe not as strong as the first predacon but if the two of them worked in a team maybe Predaking wouldn’t take the battle and lose. This line of thought disappeared very quickly when the two Predacons started fighting because they just accidentally bumped into each other.

Starscream analyzes the chains, trying to find a way to break them but the chains were made of Emergon mixed with some metal, which made the chains have certain parts of a bright blue. To be able to break them only another weapon of Emergon strong enough, like the ax of the Prime but that was impossible at the moment and, another weapon would be the sword of Megatron and that was totally out of the question.

Starscream didn't have much time to think about how to get rid of the chains because the laboratory door opened and Shockwave came in holding a datapad.

"Exams completed. Starscream in perfect health. Heat hasn't started yet."

Upon hearing the word heat Starscream trembles a little and remembers the conversation that Rtachet gave him and Bumblebee and that, according to Ratchet, Starscream could have his first heat cycle at any time still in that cycle or in some vyorns. The doctor Autobot also explained that in order to have intercourse, it could only start after the first heat cycle because, if it did before that, the body and the programs would not be able to withstand the pressure and high temperature which could lead a healthy Youngling to a stasis permanently if it were not treated quickly because it was only after the first cycle that the programs would be 100% functional for reproduction.

Shockwave signals the Predacons and they stop fighting.

"Starscream is ready to be transported."

Skylynx and Darksteel take each part of the cage where the Seeker was and lift it up and start following Shockwave. Curious vehicons watched the scene, Starscream couldn't do anything and just watched where he was being taken and when he realized where he was going, fear filled his tanks. He was heading towards the throne room.


	18. Out of time

Skylynx and Darksteel entered the throne room. Megatron was sitting on the throne with his air of superiority and when he sees Starscream in chains and in the bird cage specially built for him, he smiles.

"Put the cage right next to me, guys." Smiling Megatron is not and will never be a good sign

The Predacons obey and place the cage right next to Megatron's throne, leader Decepticon looks like the young Seeker who instinctively goes back and as far away from the gray bot as possible, which only made Megatron laugh

"Oh Starscream, don't worry. Soon you will be mine, forever." Megatron put his huge hand on one of the bars and stood admiring the Seeker's physique.

Starscream snarls at him.

"Shockwave" the leader Decepticon started "Get in touch with the Autobots, I have a message to pass to them and prepare the ship for us to leave from a miserable planet"

Starscream opens the eyes "Le-leave?"

Megatron looks at the bot in surprise and smiles "Yes, leave. We will leave this galaxy and go to another one far away from here where I will build an even more powerful army but don't worry my little Seeker" Megatron takes one of the chains and makes Starscream get closer to the bars "Soundwave and Knockout will come with us after all they will not abandon you. You are too important for the reconstruction of Cybertron ..." Megatron smiles more and takes Starscream's chin and makes him look at him "Isn 't it, little prince? "

Starscream starts to shake, fear appears in his eyes and Megatron realizes it and laughs

"Did you think I wasn't going to find out? I sent Shockwave to search after we intercepted your little coded message to Soundwave and the other traitors. It didn't take long for us to discover that you are one of the Sparklings of the old Winglord, the youngest to be more accurate and the only survivor. of the royal family of Vos "

Starscream tried to be strong, but at that moment, he was just a scared Youngling.

"I sent Shockwave to do more research on Seekers and found that they develop faster than a grounder, something about having enough strength to fly as a form of defense and that explains how you managed to deceive even me, posing as a young adult ... "

Megatron releases Starscream that trembled and made the chains make noise

"I just need to wait for you to be complete, wait for your first cycle and then start rebuilding my army with you by my side, as my queen"

"Never!!"

Megatron laughs

"Oh Starscream ... you have no choice."

Megatron heads for the exit and signals for everyone to follow. Shockwave follows him right behind him.

Before the door closes, Darksteel and Skylynx take one last look at the young Seeker who is now crying and trembling, trapped like a bird.


	19. The message

Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee had taken the children home for security reasons while Optimus Prime, Knockout and Soundwave were talking about a rescue plan when Ratchet comes running out saying Megatron was sending a message and immediately everyone goes to see the message. Predaking is at a distance, just watching everything.

The image of Megatron smiling appears on the screen

"Megatron! Where's Starscream ?!"

"He's where he belongs, Optimus, by my side as he should always be. Now ... let me talk to the traitors."

Soundwave and Knockout appear in the field of view, it was easy to see that they were angry

"How good it is to see the two traitors again. Tell me, how does it feel to be useless? You didn't even manage to protect a youngling ..." Megatron smiled as Soundwave closed his hand tightly and Knockout bit his lower lip "But, I will give you one more chance to protect the Seeker since, after all, you don't want anything bad to happen to the little prince. Do you? "

Knockout and Soundwave are now surprised by what Megatron just said and Ratchet along with Optimus only saw the reaction that the botters did but knew that this was not the time for questions.

"Megatron" Optimus took the lead "What do you want to release Starscream?"

"Oh Prime ... I will never release him. I just come to give a summons to the traitors: if they don't come back and swear allegiance to me, I'm afraid Starscream will suffer the consequences." Megatron smiles confidently "You have a solar cycle to come back to me and swear loyalty."

Megatron ends the connection

Soundwave punches the control panel, it was rare for the silent bot to lose its posture. Knockout just looks at him and tries to give him some comfort. Predaking was no longer at the base, he was returning to the Nemesis ship and their once yellow eyes now had shades of red.


	20. The Prince

Knockout had to explain to Ratchet and Prime that Starscream was actually a prince from the ancient city of the Seekers, Vos. He was the youngest son of Winglord and, therefore, he was allowed to go to the Academy to study and become a scientist as he wanted since he would never be able to inherit the city throne because he was not the firstborn, in fact, Starscream was a son from Winglord with a concubine so he could never be considered a member of the royal family however, after the attack on the city and he being the only survivor of the royal family, he would become the new Winglord when he reached adulthood.

Optimus and Ratchet are very surprised by this revelation. Knockout had also been surprised when he discovered this. Soundwave was the only one who knew and he asked the doctor for secrecy and the red bot answered.

"What are you going to do?" Optimus asks

"At the moment we have our hands tied. To protect Starscream we must go back to Nemesis and obey Megatron and, when we are there, come up with a rescue plan. It will be difficult since we will be monitored all the time but it is the only alternative"

Soundwave looks around and does not find the Predacon, Ratchet also noticed the disappearance of the dragon.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, old friend. But he wouldn't be able to do something stupid, would he?"

Knockout and Soundwave are quiet and Optimus seeing how they were quiet had his answer: yes, he would.

In fact, he was already doing something stupid. He had just landed on Nemesis and had already smashed a vehicle under one claw and split another in two with his jaw, triggering the ship's alarm.


	21. Annihilation

Nemesis's alarm goes off, startling Starscream who is now looking at an angry Megatron who entered the control room and asking Shockwave what was going on to discover that Predaking had invaded the aircraft, alone.

The Predacon was in biped form and he entered the ship, killing everyone who stood in his way. The Vehicons and Eradicons did not stand a chance, some did not even go against the Predacon because its dark orange color gave way to the bright blue of the victims.

Shockwave called Darksteel and Skylynx into the command room and gave them orders to protect Megatron. The scientist then left the room and went towards the enemy holding a shock stick. Shockwave had created it so he more than anyone knew about the weaknesses and how to neutralize the threat.

Predaking notices the approach of the cyclops bot as he slowly walks towards him, the weapon in his hand. The Predacon snarls and goes at him, Shockwave dodges and gives the first shock but the dragon bot gets up and continues to attack him using its claws.

Predaking was completely out of control and in berserker mode, no matter how many attacks he received or how many wounds he kept attacking and managed to corner Shockwave against a wall and, in a quick movement, take the shock gun out of his hand.

Shockwave is impressed with the strength of Predaking, his best creation however when he finally notices that Predacon's eyes were no longer yellow but red he knew at the time that the old predatory instincts had awakened and that if he reached Megatron it would be end.

Shockwave tries to get in contact with Megatron but Predaking was faster and, holding his arm extending more and more until he completely pulled out of his body. Then he crossed the scientist bot's chasse with his huge hand and, even before Shockwave fell to the ground very wounded, Predaking held him by the head and started pulling.

In the control room you could hear snarls, sounds of gunshots being made and even a few screams which made Darksteel and Skylynx very uncomfortable, they felt a great predator getting closer and closer to them.

Starscream trembled inside the cage with all that excitement, the screams reminded him of his old city at the time it was being destroyed and Megatron noticed it.

Megatron walked over and took one of the chains that held the Seeker in his hands and pulled, making Starscream stand right in front of him and close by. The Con grabs the young prince by the chin.

"Don't worry Starscream. Soon, all this will be over and you will be mine"

"Never!"

"Oh Starscream ... we will have a lot of time to get to know each other better" Megatron smirk

At that moment only silence is heard. There were no more sounds of gunshots or screams. Just a disturbing silence.

Nobody moved. Megatron released Starscream, he felt something was wrong.

The door opens, a few seconds pass before a head is thrown in. Shockwave's head.


	22. Order from a king

Megatron looks at Shockwave's head there on the ground, the Cyclops bot still had the only red eye on it, but it went out right in front of Darksteel and Skylynx, going out forever, which made the two youngest Predacons tremble. It didn't take long for Predaking to enter the scene.

Predaking places his huge foot on Shockwave's lifeless head and smashes it with the greatest ease and then looks at the other Predacons and they immediately put themselves in a position of submission: heads down, body bent and shaking a little.

The dragon then looks and sees the state Starscream was in and the marks that the heavy chains left on his joints and looks at Megatron.

Predaking sharply points to Darksteel and Skylynx "Take the Seeler to the Autobots. This is an order from your king"

There was no need to speak twice, the young Predacons each took a side of the cage and took Starscream from there, far away.

"Wait !! No !! Predaking you can't face Megatron !! He's too strong !! Predaking !!"

The Seeker's screams gradually got farther and farther away until the silence was between Megatron and Predaking.

"You are going to die today, Megatron"

"You can try, Predacon"

Skylynx and Darksteel placed the cage on the aircraft's deck just when the Autobots arrived and were going to attack the young Predacons but they managed to speak faster and say they were on the side of Predaking.

Knockout stood next to Starscream to see the damage, luckily they were superficial. Soundwave with Laserbeak, who has now entered the cage to be with Starscream, was analyzing the cage. Shockwave did a good job, only a pure Emergon weapon could break the bars and chains. Luckily, Prime had one.

When Optimus managed to release Starscream from the cage, it was embraced by Soundwave. The Seeker returned the hug, he was scared.

"You have to help Predaking! He's facing Megatron alone !!

At the end of the sentence, the group heard a large explosion that occurred inside the aircraft.


	23. The end of an era

Predaking and Megatron were in the middle of a fierce fight, the dragon using its claws managed to make a big wound in the chest of the leader of the Decepticons, however, he did not stop attacking and continued to attack the Predacon and managed to fire the blaster that hit in full Predaking right in the stomach and he was going to shoot again but he managed to dodge and the shot caught the control panels in full causing them to explode.

Predaking took advantage of the smoke and held Megatron's arm and with his free claw pulls the blaster that was fixed on his arm and, still taking advantage of the fact that he had Megatron in his hands, goes to his neck and in one bite he can pull a cable. But it was not enough to stop the big gray bot and he managed to get rid of the predacon with a nudge and grabbed his head and managed to hit it with his knee leaving Predaking a little disoriented.

What the two big bots did not realize is that the explosion in the control panels started to make a chain reaction, exploding the aircraft from the inside out and chaos began to reign. Vehicons and Erradicons ran to the deck where the Autobot group was to be able to escape the explosions.

Optimus asked for a bridge to get everyone out of there, no matter if they were enemies, there, at that moment, everyone was a victim.

Soundwave holding Starscream by the arm forced him to enter the portal and, when everyone enters, the portal closes leaving only Predakng and Megatron fighting in a burning ship that was starting to fall.

It did not take long for more explosions to occur and the ship began to break into pieces that start to fall at high speed. From the Autobot base, Vehicons, Erradicons, ex-Decepticons and humans watched the aircraft fall through the Ratchet panel and, helplessly, they just watched.

Miko was relieved that Starscream was safe although the marks on the joints made by the chains still made her worried for his well being but, mainly, everyone was worried about Predaking. Darksteel and Skylynx had said that Predaking would be fine because they knew he was the biggest predator there was, perhaps in that galaxy.

It took less than an hour for the Nemesis ship to fall completely, destroyed by both the explosions and the fall. the Autobots, along with the other bots, walked the pieces of the aircraft in search of survivors. Fawler and the human children were at a safe distance because the metal was hot.

Until, out of nowhere, Starscream screams because something caught his foot,

Everyone, almost immediately goes to Starscream to see what happened and from the pieces of metal, Predaking reappears. Well damaged, but alive.

"Predaking !!" Starscream bends down to see the extent of his damage, Knockout observing everything said that he needed Ratchet, urgently, because he was a better doctor.

Optimus Prime together with Soundwave help Predacon to stand and take him to the portal, Darksteel and Skylynx followed.

Starscream continued to look for signs of Megatron along with the Erradicons and Vehcons but found no sign of it, possibly the body deteriorated during the fall.

Miko was poking Shockwave's head with a stick when Bulkhead takes the human in hand, Arcee does the same with Jack and Bumblebee with Raf. Agent Fawler said he was going to stay so his team could clean up the place and rid of the remains of the aircraft and Starscream decided to return to the base along with what was left of the Decepticon army.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several weeks passed, the group of little humans contained the crying because the bots were leaving, they were going back to Cybertron, well, most of them were coming back.

Starscream decided to stay on Earth in order to continue with his research and Soundwave tried to stay with him, Steve the Erradicon and two other Vehicons decided to stay just like Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx. Knockout declined the offer to go to Cybertron and train with Ratchet because he said he had to stay on the planet to take care of the group that decided to stay. The humans said goodbye to their partners, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

After an emotional farewell, the Autobots went to Cybertron and the space bridge closes without knowing if it would ever open again.

And the seasons went by

The children were no longer children. Raf now worked for NASA and specialized in programming, Jack pursued a career in the military and became one of Fawler's special agents. Speaking of Fawler, he created a specialized team to work with the bots against the most varied types of threats, aliens included and Miko became a mangaka and created a world famous series known as Transformers.

And the seasons continued to pass ...


	24. Epilogue

The three young children and Agent Fowler were no longer on Earth, they had joined Allspark a long time ago. Cybertron had been recovered and more and more bots around the space were returning home, but some of them preferred to stay on planet Earth.

Humans now accepted those giant robots to live on the planet, now not only did the Earth have guardians to protect it, but they also evolved a lot in technology and, with that, humans started to live better and for longer. Some humans even wore a kind of exoskeleton armor that gave them certain abilities such as strength or flight. Technology also helped to keep the nature of the Earth intact and, in certain places, the use of technologies was forbidden in order to maintain the natural life of fauna and flora.

Cities were shared by both Bots and Humans, and some humans even lived in Cybertron. Optimus retired and now became a senator in Cybertron, Ratchet commanded the medical and hospital area in Cybertron. And Bumblebee inherited the leadership matrix and, together with Starscream, protected the planet earth alongside Soundwave, communication specialist, Knockout, the doctor and two new bots that joined the team, Strongarm and Sideswipe.

Bumblebee became a good leader and Starscream became an excellent strategist and second in command. Together they protected the planet from some bots that caused destruction, it seemed more and more that the number of these bots has increased in recent times.

But the team was ready for anything! And together they would protect the planet.

The group went on a mission because Soundwave had picked up a signal from a confused dinobot that was causing destruction near a canyon, Starscream was flying after the grounders but the group was being watched by a red-eyed bot covered by a cape that disappeared in the middle of the desert dunes.


End file.
